


not that kind of girl

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Series: Headcanons of the Miscellaneous [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis had a strange relationship with Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not that kind of girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hetrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetrez/gifts).



> Part of a series of random headcanons for characters as part of a meme that went around lj.

Darcy Lewis had a strange relationship with Steve Rogers. Not that she knew the guy, but there was this kind of link or links that she'd always noticed in her life.

Her grandfather served in one of the bases where the Howling Commandos once strategized. In fact, her Poppa Mario was there when Captain Rogers brought the Howling Commandos back safe from the clutches of HYDRA. One of his most memorable stories was of how he once shared a pack of smokes with Sgt. James Barnes while Captain Rogers made notes in his diary.

Her grandmother worked at one of the medical facilities in New York where a young Steve Rogers often took his breathing treatments. "His mother worked two floors below me in the hospital. She always looked so tired. Not surprising that the cancer took her. Shame."

Her father wrote his dissertation on the historical significance of a national icon during wartime. He debated the actual existence of Captain America and posited whether or not he was just made up for national morale.

Her mother, on a lark, had a tiny wing tattooed on her hip. "I had such a crush on Captain America. My brothers had all the cards and the comic books. The wing? They were the decals on the side of his helmet, baby girl." Her mother was her geek idol. She hit Comic Con with her mother since the start. Her father complained, but always shut up when they brought him back Star Wars crap.

It was funny when she thought about it. Her life had always revolved around a certain superhero. A soldier who was damn near unkillable.

Now that she's faced down a demigod (taken him out with a taser she got as a graduation present from her Poppa), seen an actual intergalactic robot from Hell, and had confirmed that, yes, aliens did exist.

She thought that they could have used a Super Soldier the day that the pissed off Iron Giant came to Puente, but then again... regular people with the help of some warriors and a demigod hadn't done half bad.

Her life wasn't laid out in grids with talk bubbles, but she figured that was just fine.

She was a much more live action type of girl.


End file.
